Two Mortal Brides Theory
by Old Destiny
Summary: The what if theory. I suggest you read the first "Two Mortal Brides" before reading this so there won't be any confusion. R&R


**Two Mortal Brides**

 **What could have been**

 _(I'm currently in a writer's block with some of my other stories, so I thought I'd write a chapter fanfic that someone had suggested a while back. If you haven't read the original "Two Mortal Brides" I suggest that you do that first so there won't be any confusion. R &R)_

 _Courtesy of MKDemigodZ-Warrior_

" _ **One footstep determines a whole walk in the park."**_

 _ **Unknown**_

(The early morning sun overlooked a small Japanese village which now had several of its residents roaming the streets; just buzzing with their neighbors or tending to errands. However, there was one small home that everyone tried to avoid at all costs.)

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" An angry and tired Rashid yelled at her pouting younger sister.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Magdalen glared towards her older sibling who at this moment was rubbing her face with frustration.

"Well maybe it would do you some good for once if you did!"

Magdalen crossed her arms and scoffed. "I don't have to listen to anything I don't have to."

"Oh, don't even go there!"

Rashid shook her head angrily. She hated that excuse, and it was so overused. Sure, Magdalen tried to pull the "it's my life card", but at the end of the day she oversaw her own actions.

"I'm done and I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to!"

"Keep having an attitude like that and see what happens!" Rashid yelled as she walked over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Magdalen demanded as Rashid opened the door to walk out. She'd had enough. She was tired of arguing with someone younger than her, and sick of yelling at someone who didn't give a damn about anything. Rashid was done with it all.

"Where are you going!?" Magdalen repeated even louder.

"None of your damn business!" She slammed the door angrily and walked down the short path way in front of their small house. Ignoring the confused looks from neighbors, and passersby, Rashid walked through the village.

She started getting a headache and sighed wearily; calming herself as she was happy to have _walked out of there._

Rashid waved at a friend that she knew named, Tanya. They rarely spoke or saw each other, but they could laugh and have a friendly short conversation when they did. Today though, Tanya appeared to be in a hurry, but the yellow clad edenian waved regardless and ran off.

Rashid sighed, and looked around herself before bursting into a sprint, and started running through the village. She enjoyed seeing the rushed looks on people faces, and hearing other kids from the village start running after her in joy. She was twenty-three, and yet she played like she was twelve.

For a while Rashid and a few kids played in the village. They ran in between the houses, while jumping bushes, and laughed at dogs that barked at the commotion they were causing.

It had rained a couple days before, and so the bottom of Rashid's dark blue kimono was wet, torn, and muddy as were the children's feet. They had continued playing though and as they ran through another row of houses that still had puddles present, Rashid slid through one successfully only to slip and fall into someone at the end.

"Umph...!" A grunt came from the now wet and muddy target lying on the ground.

"Ow…" Rashid groaned while picking her head up to see what had happened. All the kids got scared and ran home when they'd seen she slipped and knocked over an adult.

The figure groaned once more before sitting up, and looking down at himself.

Rashid gulped and shivered with regret. Her victim was dressed in all white and had a blue vest like garment over him as well. He had flowing white hair sticking out from under his hood, and glowing white eyes. Looking behind him, Rashid could see a large hat lying a short distance away in a puddle of water…

By the elder gods… Of all the stupidest things to accidentally do; she'd fallen into, Lord Raiden.

They both stared at each other at first, and didn't say anything, but the silence was eventually broken by the thunder god himself.

"As much as I enjoy you mortal's presence I'm not exactly enjoying the puddle we're sitting in…" Raiden looked down at Rashid.

A look of confusion came across Rashid's face as she looked around and immediately saw that they were sitting in a damn puddle of muddy water.

"Oh…. I'm… I'm so sorry… I didn't see you… Lord Raiden."

"Yeah…." Raiden got up, while taking Rashid's hand in his; bringing her up with him. "It was an accident, and I wasn't exactly paying attention myself."

Her face flushed as she saw how wet and muddy his clothes were. It would take forever just to get the mud out of his white clothing.

"It'll be alright; I have more clothes just like this."

Rashid looked up at him concerned. "Still, I'm sorry…"

He chuckled. "You mortals always feel far too much remorse; I said it was fine, and I mean it." Raiden squeezed her hand and stopped abruptly.

They both looked down, and realized they'd been holding hands the entire time since Raiden stood back up.

Rashid turned red, and Raiden's face flushed some, and calmly took his hand back.

"Actually, I was wanting to know something…" Raiden started.

Rashid looked at him with uncertainty. "I have a proposal that may or may not interest you."

Looking at each other, Raiden breathed and continued. "I'm looking for an eligible young woman to make my wife and provide me with an heir, and I was wondering if you'd at all be interested."

"You're kidding, right?" Raiden looked up at, Rashid with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"I just knocked you into a puddle of water, and soiled your clean clothes, and now you're asking for my hand in marriage?"

Raiden shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"Maybe, I mean it's…"

"Too soon?"

"Yes, and I've heard of you, but I just met you today." Rashid paced around some.

"Well," Raiden started, "more or less it's necessary for Earth realms sake, and my own."

Frowning Rashid looked at the thunder god. "Okay so technically speaking you don't really want me; you just need my eggs?"

"What!" Raiden grew wide eyed, and looked a little disgusted if not disturbed.

"Well that's what this is; you just need an heir and…"

Raiden shook his head as he went to pick up his hat that had still been in a puddle of water. "No, that's just… no."

Putting the hat on his head Raiden continued.

"Let me put this simply. If I wanted an heir, and just an heir I'd choose any woman. In this matter, however is not the case. I'm wanting to be with you, and create an heir, and stay with you till your mortal end."

Rashid cocked an eyebrow while continuing to cross her arms. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"I do my best. Mortals find it easier to accept the truth in one day; rather than years of lies."

"That is true…" Rashid looked to the side as Raiden walked up to her while holding his hat in his hands. "So, what do you think?"

She sighed. What had she to lose? But what about her sister?

"Could I think about it? Please?" Rashid asked nervously.

The thunder god nodded as he put his hat back on. "Of course, but I will need an answer soon; if you don't mind."

Rashid nodded before beginning to walk away. It was getting dark, and she needed to be getting home.

"Of course, how can I reach you when I have an answer?"

Raiden prepared to teleport when he answered. "Just meet me here again, and we'll talk."

The Thunder god disappeared in a flash of lightning and he was gone.

As she walked through the darkened streets thinking to herself, Rashid didn't notice Tanya jump from a nearby roof and start walking beside her.

"That was painful…"

Rashid jumped when she heard Tanya's voice.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Tanya stopped and leaned against a house; basking in the now rising moon's light. "I mean that whole session with the thunder god."

Tanya shook her head. "I mean what are you waiting for?!"

"I have other responsibilities you know…"

"Oh…" Tanya scoffed," You mean your sister that doesn't listen, and drives you up the wall insane?"

"She's still my sister…"

"And always will be, but you're never going to get another chance like this again. I mean for King Jerrod's sake you were asked in marriage by the Thunder god!"

Rashid sighed. "I know, Tanya but what if…?"

Tanya cut her friend off and walked over to Rashid putting her hands on her shoulders.

"What if nothing… just go and get him. What are you fucking waiting for?"

Rashid looked at Tanya suspiciously. "Why are you so interested as to whether I accept Raiden's offer? What's in it for you? You don't even fight with Earth realm."

Tanya answered not the least bit offended. "You're my friend, and there is nothing in this for me. I just don't want you to lose this chance of a new life."

Rashid stared at her old friend. They'd known each other for about two years, and yet somehow; despite being a traitor to her own realm, she believed Tanya.

"So, what do you think? Are you going to accept the Thunder god's proposal?"

Rashid thought for a moment longer before nodding her head. It was true, when would another chance like this ever come again?

"Thought you would." Tanya smiled before taking her friend in for a hug.

She wasn't sure if she'd see Rashid again after tonight, but even so she was probably the only one that would never stab the misfit edenian in the back.

Parting ways, Rashid went back home and tried to come up with how she was going to tell, Magdalen that she was leaving the house, and going to marry a Thunder god.

Her efforts to come up with an explanation were made in vain however as Rashid opened the front door to see a note on the kitchen table.

 _Rashid,_

 _I left home to live with a friend. I said I was finished, and I meant it. Good bye and good luck with life._

 _Magdalen_

So, that, was it? She just up and left, and wasn't coming back? There was nothing, Rashid could do about it though. What was done, was done…

Not knowing what to feel or do, Rashid sat at the kitchen table alone, and called out to Raiden. She knew he said that if she'd decided, to go to the same spot as earlier, but now it was too dark. Besides she had decided to be with the thunder god.

"Raiden, hey can you hear me? Raiden?"

Raiden appeared in a swarm of lightning, and joined Rashid at the table.

There was silence at first, until eventually Rashid told him that she accepted his proposal.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Rashid nodded as she read the note from her sister repeatedly.

Raiden pulled her in his arms before setting his chin on her head as they sat silently.

Time passed gradually until Raiden suggested that they leave for his temple now that it was getting late. Rashid agreed as she put out the candles that had lit up the kitchen, and locked the doors so no one would disturb the contents that were left in the house.

They held each other as they teleported to his temple, that was high in the japan mountains.

 **(This is just a what if. I'll add on to this chapter if I get favorites on this or something. But this just changed up the situation of how Raiden meets Rashid instead of her sister. Some viewers thought they would get along better than he and Magdalen did. Hope this wasn't too shabby. Thanks guys. R &R)**


End file.
